A safety cabinet for storing containers of flammable, explosive, or otherwise dangerous liquids is known in the art. Such a safety cabinet located at a plant allows for onsite storage of the containers. The safety cabinet can be provided to insulate the containers stored within it from the direct effects of an external fire to prevent the liquid inside the containers from adding to the deleterious effect of the original fire.
Occasionally, inadvertent spills may occur within the safety cabinet or the containers may leak, thereby exposing other items stored in the safety cabinet to the potentially harmful liquids. Furthermore, a user may be exposed to the spilled or leaked liquids when accessing the safety cabinet. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a safety cabinet that helps prevent the harmful effects that may result from a liquid spill or leak.